Life's What You Make It
by CecilyAurora
Summary: I was thinking Jamie can be a dancer, and Ry here can be a singer. I can see it now, the Scott Twins Take Over Vegas.” “There is no way that my sons are going to have their own show in Las Vegas.” Nathan said getting a stare from Haley, “I’m guessing that


_This story is for the fic-exchange on the board. I actually had a really fun time writing this story so I hope Shelby (bjames238) enjoys it._

_Summary: "I was thinking Jamie can be a dancer, and Ry here can be a singer. I can see it now, the Scott Twins Take Over Vegas." "There is no way that my sons are going to have their own show in Las Vegas." Nathan said getting a stare from Haley, "I'm guessing that was sarcasm?"

* * *

_

**Life's What You Make It**

By Denver (xoKissKissBangBangox)

"Are we ever going to get a full night of sleep?" Nathan asked wide-awake for the millionth time, or to him it felt like it but really it was only the third.

"Nate what did you expect, babies don't sleep threw the night yet? We still have maybe a year or so to go. Still after that we won't be only they'll soon learn to walk into our room and climb in our bed."

"Well the least they can do is wake up at the same time for once?" Nathan laughed as he picked up James Lucas and Haley made sure Rylan Keith was still sleeping.

"Nate they don't do everything the same. I mean for Christ sake they are two different people." Haley yelled in a whisper rubbing Rylan's back as he stirred in her sleep.

"I wish we actually got some sleep when they weren't here. I could sure use it now." Nate said with a yawn.

"And who's fault was that Mr. Hot Shot?"

"Oh God you hang out with Brooke way to much. You're starting to talk like her."

"Well what can I say she rubs off on me only when it has to do with something other then fashion and boys? I have all the boys I need right now."

"I think that is a very good thing." Nathan said giving his wife a kiss as of course, right when one son goes to sleep the other wakes up.

"Ry shh." Haley sung picking up the month-old baby.

"Geese that boy gots some good lungs." Nathan laughed putting his hands over his ears, which really at the best didn't help at all.

"Maybe he will turn into a singer?"

"No way."

"What's so bad about singers? I'm one." Haley said, "I would love if one of them will love to sing like me."

"I have it all planed out." Nathan laughed knowing Haley probably wouldn't like the idea too much, "They'll become the best basketball players anyone has ever seen. The next big Scott brothers. Well besides me of course."

"Cocky much?" Haley said giving Nathan her one raised eyebrow that yet again she learned from being around Brooke, "I was thinking Jamie can be a dancer, Ry here can be a singer and they can have their own show in Viva Las Vegas. I can see it now, the Scott Twins Take Over Vegas."

"There is no way that my sons are going to have their own show in Las Vegas." Nathan said getting a stare from Haley, "I'm guessing that was sarcasm?"

"Took you long enough. Personally I think Rylan's going to be a soccer player." Haley said putting him down since he finally fell asleep, "Remember how much he kicked compared to Jamie who just kept still."

"He still doesn't stay still, and he doesn't stop crying."

"Well I guess we know who the one that loves attention the most. A total opposite compared to Jamie who is a broodier like Luke."

"But he is the light sleeper usually and Rylan is the deep sleeper and the long one too."

"You two go back to bed." Deb said rubbing her eyes to wake up a bit.

"Mom it's fine."

"I'm making you now go!" Deb said pointing towards the door. "And I'll get them in the morning. You two need your sleep for a little bit."

"We're fine Deb."

"Haley you have big bags under your eyes. Go. I can use sometime to become the cool person in their lives."

"Fine. But if something happens please wake me up as soon as you can." Haley said.

"We'll be fine." Deb said pushing them out the door and shutting it quietly behind her.

"Nate I'm scared." Haley said walking back, "We're leaving the boys with your mother who use to be a druggy."

"Use to Hales. She great with the boys and you know it."

"I'm still scared to leave them with anyone else but one of us. I mean they're only a month old we still should be the ones watching them."

"Hales they're fine. Now we should do what they are right now and that's sleeping." Nathan laughed pulling her down on to the bed with him.

"What time is it?" Haley said rubbing her eyes reaching over Nathan to look at the alarm clock, "Nate wake up! It's ten and the boys are not screaming, something is bad Nate."

"Hales calm down." Nathan said laughing at the sight of Haley jumping out of the bed and putting on her robe, "My mom has the boys, their fine."

"Nate rethink that sentence again."

"Haley she changed. Now why don't we get showered and ready cause we have to meet everyone at the river court at twelve."

"I want to see the boys first. I miss those little guys." Haley said walking out of the door as fast as she can.

"Look who's finally up boys?" Deb laughed as she talked to the babies who where just looking around with their blue eyes.

"Hey my boys." Haley said picking up Jamie as Nathan came down the stairs and went straight to pick up Rylan knowing he would start crying if he didn't.

"Hales we have to start getting ready if we want to meet them on time." Nate said giving Haley a kiss like every morning, "You go shower, I'll get the boys all ready for today."

"Ok." Haley said handing James over to Nathan as they walked towards the stairs.

"Thanks again mom." Nathan said.

"No problem Nate. Those kids are the best behaved babies compared to Lilly." Deb said referring to Karen's daughter, "I'll watch those boys anytime."

"Ok well I should go get these monsters dressed and ready."

"Give me one of those cuties!" Brooke yelled when Haley and Nathan arrived at the River Court.

"Oh god. Please don't corrupt my sons Brooke." Nathan laughed knowing that it was no use.

"I'll try not too." Brooke laughed as she stole Rylan out of Nathan's arms, " He is such a cutie. They both are."

"Well look who their dad is."

"Cocky much?" Brooke and Haley said at the same time.

"Hey. I am not!"

"Sorry to break it to you Nate, but you kind of are." Haley laughed as Chase, Jake, Lucas, and the rest of the River Court guys started to show up.

"Are we ready?" Jake asked as Jenny ran off to where Haley, Peyton and Brooke were sitting and playing with Rylan and James.

"Let's get this game going!" Chase cheered.

"Chase look they're so cute. I want one!" Brooke said as she held James.

"Not for a while babe."

"But look how cute they are."

"Daddy, Mommy." Jenny yelled.

"Yeah Jen-Jen."

"I want a baby sister."

"We'll see Jen. Now lets get this game going."

"Just like the old times?" Luke asked.

"Just like them." Nathan smiled as he looked over at Haley and his sons. It was his life now, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_The End._

_I hoped you like it. _


End file.
